The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends tell each other their Bedtime Stories in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Later that night. Princess Sharon: Is everypony ready for bed? Princess Yuna: Yes, Sharon. Snowdrop: We're all ready. Princess Yuna: Bedtime story first. Princess Sharon: Okay, Yuna. You go first. Princess Yuna: Okay, Here is a story about how Princess Twilight Sparkle became friends with Prince Thomas when he was a tank engine. In Yuna's story. Thomas: Well, What do you think of Sodor, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It was wonderful, Thomas. Thomas: That's good. Twilight Sparkle: You're the most really useful engine I've ever met. Thomas: And you're the most lovely Princess I've ever met. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you think so, Thomas. Thomas: And I'm glad we're friends. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. Yuna's story ends. Princess Yuna: What do you ponies think? Princess Sharon: Wow! Zeñorita Cebra: Fantastica story, Yuna. Princess Skyla: My turn. Snowdrop: Go ahead. Princess Skyla: My mommy told me about what a quick learner I was about the Crystal Empire when I was a baby filly. In Skyla's story. Princess Cadance: This is mine and daddy's throne room. Maybe someday when you're a big filly, Mommy's going to make you one. Baby Skyla: (beginning to start climbing her mommy's throne) Princess Cadance: Shining Armor! Look at Skyla! Shining Armor: She's trying to climb onto your throne. Baby Skyla: (made it to the throne) Princess Cadance: That's our little Skyla on the throne. Baby Skyla: (laughed) Princess Cadance: (picks up her baby) Mommy loves her little filly. (kissed) Baby Skyla: (giggled) After Skyla's story. Princess Skyla: That's how I've gotten my own throne now that I'm big enough. Princess Yuna: Great story, Skyla. Snowdrop: Who's next? Josephine: Me! Princess Yuna: Alright, Josephine. Prince Edmond: What are you telling us? Josephine: About how my daddy helped Uncle Gordon up the hill. In Josephine's story. Edward: (blows his whistle) Hello, Gordon! I've come to push! Gordon: Hmph, no use at all. A small engine like you? Edward: Hmm! (biffs the brakevan and starts pushing) Oh, please Gordon, try! Gordon: All right, all right! (starts moving) (The 2 engines are straining up the hill) Gordon: I can't do it! Edward: I will do it! Gordon: I can't do it! Edward: I will do it! Gordon: I can't do it Edward: I will do it! (Then Gordon is at the top of the hill) Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! (goes down the hill and laughs) I knew I could do it! Edward: (panting) (stops at the top) Not even so much as a "Thank you." Hmph! After Josephine's story. Josephine: And that's how he became a really useful engine. Judy: My turn. Princess Yuna: Okay, Judy. Prince Edmond: Fire away. Judy: Once there was an engine who was attached to a train and was afraid of a few drops of rain... In Judy's story. Henry: (sees a raindrop) Aah! Judy: (narrating) He rushed into a tunnel, squeak through the funnel and never came out again. His driver and fireman got out and argued with him. But, he wouldn't budge. "The rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes!" he said. The passengers got out and argued with him too. But, he won't move. Even, the rain had stopped. Then, the passengers tries to pull him out. Sir Topham Hatt say... Sir Topham Hatt: One, two, three! Pull! Judy: (narrating) Everyone pulled. Sir Topham Hatt: Come on! Pull harder! Passengers: (straining and pulling) Judy: (narrating) Except Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, I can't pull because my doctor has forbid me to pull. Judy: (narrating) Well, that don't work. The passengers tries to push him out. Sir Topham Hatt: One, two, three! Push! Passengers: (straining and pushing) Sir Topham Hatt: My doctor also forbids me to push. Judy: (narrating) They tried pushing with an engine too! James: (whistles and pushing but still Henry stayed in the tunnel) Judy: (narrating) But, nothing working. Judy's story ends. Judy: In the end, he took the old rails, build a wall and left him there. And do you know who that engine was? Train: No, Who? Judy: That was Henry, My daddy. Sam-I-Am: What a story, Judy. Joey: I felt bad for your father for once. Judy: Well, Sir Topham Hatt let him out eventually after Uncle Gordon's safety value burst out and... Roger: My turn. Judy: Okay, Roger. What do you want to tell us? Roger: My mom told me that story that my dad told her about how he tricked Uncle Thomas and got back at him for teasing him to make him feel important. Zeñorita Cebra: Tell us more, Roger. Roger: It was before we were born. And before our folks became ponies. In Roger's story. (Thomas and Henry are dozing) Roger: (narrating) The next morning, Thomas found it hard to wake up. Thomas: (yawns) Roger: (narrating) His fire went out, and there wasn't enough steam. Thomas: (yawns) (Henry whistles) Thomas: (wakes up) Henry: You need to wake up, Thomas. It's nearly time for the express. Gordon will be waiting will be waiting for his coaches. Thomas: (wakes up) (we see the fireman shoveling coal) Roger: (narrating) At last, Thomas started. Thomas: Oh, dear! Oh, dear! (whistles) Must get going. Must get going! (Thomas leaves the sheds and then shunts Gordon's coaches into the platform) Gordon: Hurry up, you! Thomas: Hurry up yourself. Gordon: Hm... Yes, I will. Roger: (narrating) Gordon hadn't forgiven Thomas for waking him up with his nap. (we see shunter coming up to Thomas to uncouple him, but Gordon pulls away) Roger: (narrating) He started so quickly... Thomas: Oh! Oh! Roger: (narrating) That there was no time to uncouple Thomas. Porter: Hold up! Thomas: Stop! Stop! (whistles) Gordon: (whistles) (laughs) Come on! Keep up! Roger: (narrating) Poor Thomas was going faster than he'd ever gone before. Thomas: Stop! Stop! Gordon: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Roger: (narrating) He was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him but he had to go on. train then goes around a corner and passes Edward Thomas: Edward!!! Edward: THOMAS! (stops) (The train continues) Gordon: Express coming through! (whistles) Thomas: Oh! Station PA: The train now approaching Platform 1 is the 8:17 Express to Vicarstown. (Gordon then pulls into the station and stops) Gordon: Oh, yes. Thomas: (panting) (Thomas is then uncoupled from the train) Gordon: Well, little Thomas. You now know what "Hard work means" Don't you? (laughs as he pulls away from the station) Roger: (narrating) Poor Thomas puffed slowly away to rest... stops by the water tower and fills his tank And had a long, long drink. Thomas: (sighs) After Roger's story. Princess Yuna: Great story, Roger. Prince Edmond: And boy, Did my dad learned that day. Princess Sharon: Eliza, Would you like to go next? Eliza: Uh Huh. In Eliza's story. Eliza: (narrating) One morning, Henry wasn't feeling well. he wouldn't come out of the shed. Thomas: is it because you think it might rain today, Henry? Henry: No, Thomas. I think there's something wrong with my boiler. I might not be able to pull my coaches today. Thomas: Maybe your firebox needs warming up. I'll go and fetch your coaches. (whistle send then he sets off to fetch the coaches. later, he's now shunting the coaches to the platform) (humming) Edward: What are you so happy about today, Thomas? Thomas: If Henry doesn't come, I might get to pull his train. Edward: It's not as easy as you think, Thomas. Pulling trains is hard work! (the coaches are now in the platform as Thomas is waiting for Henry to come) Eliza: (narrating) Thomas waited and waited, but still Henry didn't come. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh. (clicking tongue and groans) You'll have to find another engine. Assistent #1: There's only Thomas, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Hmm. You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick, now. Thomas: Yes, Sir. (he goes to run around front) Eliza: (narrating) Thomas raced around to the front of the coaches and backed up to them with a bump. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh. (walks up to Thomas) Don't be impatient, now, Thomas. Wait until everything is ready. Eliza: (narrating) But Thomas ia far to excited. And not really listening. (in the other platform, Edward's guard blows his whistle. But Thomas thinks it's his guard) Thomas: (whistles) Eliza: (narrating) Thomas heard the guard's whistle, so he took off before his coaches could be coupled up. Sir Topham Hatt: (yelps) Hey, Thomas! Thomas, stop! Come back! (But Thomas is already out of hearing sight and is now puffing down the mainline) Thomas: I'm doing it. I'm doing it! I'm pulling a train! (Then Thomas passes by James and whistles) James: Thomas? Where are you going? I thought you were working in the yard. Thomas: Can't you see I'm pulling coaches, James? (laughs) James: (doesn't see any coaches) Hmm. Thomas: (chuckles) Edward says it's hard to pull trains, but I think it's easy. (Then Thomas starts to approach a signal house) Signal man: Right, yep. Okay. Wha?! (they see Thomas without any cars and then they run out and shout to him) Signal man 2: Quick, come on. Signalmen: Oy, hey! Thomas! Thomas! Thomas: (whistles) They're pleased to see me. chuckles They've never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. (Thomas continues down the line and then sees a red signal ahead) Thomas: Oh, bother. That red signal means danger. I have to stop. What a nuisance signals are. Signalman: Hello, Thomas. What are you doing here? Thomas: I'm pulling my very first passenger train. Can't you see? Signalman: Really? (looks back) Then, where are your coaches? Thomas: (looks back) (gasps) Oh, no. (we return to the station and see a crowd of people in front of Sir Topham Hatt) Eliza: (narrating) Back at the station, all the passengers were all talking at once, telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. Sir Topham Hatt: Uh, please, everybody! Please, calm down. We will find another engine as soon as we... Thomas: (whistles and backs down onto the coaches) Sir Topham Hatt: Oh. Thomas: I'm sorry, Sir. I really am. Sir Topham Hatt: I did say to wait until everything was ready, Thomas. Eliza: (narrating) This time, Thomas waited to be coupled up and for the passengers to climb on board. (guard blows whistle) Thomas: Ready? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, Thomas. Now we're ready. Thomas: (whistles as he has trouble getting the train started but soon he pulls out of the station) Eliza's story ends. Eliza: That's how he bacame useful. Prince Edmond: I can remember your Dad's old black color. Eliza: I know, Edmond, He was painted black and had red stripes? . Josephine: Tell us more, Edmond. Princess Yuna: Yeah. Prince Edmond: Okay. In Edmond's story. Thomas pulls alongside Edward (who's filling his tender with coal). Edward: Sir Topham Hatt is coming by this afternoon, Thomas, to see how you're getting on. Thomas: I'm getting on okay, now, aren't I? Edward: Of course you are. I think you nearly know as much about cars as I do. Thomas: (backs up but bumps into the trucks a bit too hard) Ooh! Uh-oh. Edward: Almost! Thomas: I meant to do that! (they laugh) (but then they hear James frantically whistling as he races into the yard with smoke coming from his brakes) James: HELP! HELP! THEY'RE PUSHING ME! THEY'RE PUSHING ME!! Freight Cars: On! On! On! (laughing) Thomas: James! (takes off after him) Edward: Thomas! Thomas! Come back! (But Thomas is already racing after James) (James is now speding down the mainline as a deer races away from the line to avoid him) James: AAH!!! Oh, dear! HELP!! HELP!! HELP!! Freight Cars: ON! ON! FASTER! FASTER! (laughing) James: I don't wanna go any faster. (we then see James' brake blocks start to spark) James: My brakes! No! Stop! I WANT TO STOP!!! Thomas: (is now racing alongside James) Freight Cars: Yeah! Faster! Faster! James: Whoa! (sees Thomas) Thomas! Thomas: Use your brakes! USE YOUR BRAKES!!! James: I CAN'T! MY BRAKE BLOCKS ARE ON FIRE! THEY'RE MADE OF WOOD!!! (we then see his brake blocks erupt into flames!) Thomas: (gasps) I'm going to try to couple up behind you, James. I'm going to try to slow you down! lowing down James: Whoa! Hurry, Thomas! Freight Cars: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! (laughing) Thomas: (whistles as he drives onto James' line to the guard) Couple me up! Couple me up! I have to try and slow James down! Guard: Uh, right. (Thomas starts catching up to the back of train as the guard stands waiting with a shunter's pole in hand.) Guard: (reaches for Thomas' coupling) Thomas: Oh, no! Try again! Try again! Guard: Right. (reaches for Thomas' coupling) Thomas: We mustn't give up! We have to try! branch on the line Oh! Guard: Faster, faster! James: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Thomas: (strains to keep up with the brake van as the guard reaches for his coupling) (Then they came to a corner) James: AAAAH!!! Thomas: (gasp) James: (starts to lean on one side)' NO!! I'M COMING OFF THE RAILS!!! ('falls off) Freight Cars: Whoa! Oh! (James and his whole train flips off the track and lands into a field) Thomas: (stops) (Gasp) (Thomas then inspects the damage as cows in the field moo.) Guard: (steps out of the brake van and gives a thumbs up) Thomas: Edward was right. Cars can run an engine right off the rails! James: (groans) Thomas: Stay there, James. I'll go and get help! (Back at the yard) (Thomas races in) Sir Topham Hatt: Was that Thomas? Thomas: Wake up! Wake up! Emergency! (buffer up to the breakdown train) Jerome: Judy! Judy: Jerome! Both: Emergency! Thomas: James is off the line! His brakes were on fire! Jerome: Right! Judy: We're ready! Jerome: Crew up! (the men then race out and couple Thomas up) Judy: Let's go! Thomas: (whistles and pulls out) Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas! What do you think you're... Thomas: Sorry sir, but this is an emergency! (Back with James) James: (groans as a cow licks him) Freight Cars: Oh, dear. Go gently. Go gently. Thomas I hope this will teach you troublesome trucks a lesson. Jerome: Have you got him at the front there, Judy? Judy: Yes, Jerome. Ready to lift. Jerome: Me too. Let's go! (They lift James) James: Whoa. Whoa! Oh. Jerome: You're all right. You're all right. Judy: We've got you. (They then lower James onto the trucks.) Prince Edmond: (narrating) At last, James was lifted safely onto the track. Sir Topham Hatt had come to make sure that everyone was okay. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Thomas! Now, I'd like you to take James to the Steam Works. Do you know the way? Thomas: Yes, Sir. I do, Sir. It's where I was painted blue. Sir Topham Hatt: (chuckles) That's right. (Thomas is then coupled up to James and he sets off for the Steamworks while Edward helps with the rest of the train wreck) Edmond's story ends. Prince Edmond: That's how my dad earned his own branchline and Annie and Clarabel. Princess Yuna: That's amazing. Snowdrop: Great story. Eliza: Good thing that my daddy was repainted red with gold stripes and black linings. Prince Edmond: Yup. My dad was painted teal with white stripes and has "LBSC" and a number 70. He was repainted blue with red and gold strips. My dad also got a big signature number 1 painted on both sides of his tank. Princess Sharon: Alright. It's my turn to tell you all how Princess Celestia sings to the Legendary Pokemon. Princess Yuna: Tell us more, Sharon. In Sharon's story. Princess Sharon: I'm ready, Celestia. Princess Celestia: Alright, Sharon. What you are about to witness is that I sing to the Legendary Pokemon and Shifu plays the flute to ease their thoughts and emotions. Celestia sings a song. Princess Celestia: Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, You are nature full of grace and majesty. From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth, From your tress the birds nest and play. From your oceans the fish school and travel the world, Oh, nature, please don't ever go away. Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, Nature you are grace and majesty. Sharon's story ends. Princess Sharon: That's how I grew fond to it. Princess Yuna: Great story. Prince Edmond: I'll say. Snowdrop: My turn. Princess Yuna: Snowdrop, Can you remember the first time you became a princess? Snowdrop: Uh huh. In Snowdrop's story. Princess Yuna: Are you ready to be a Princess, sis? Snowdrop: I'm ready. Hiro: Then let's go. The Coronation is about to begin. Snowdrop: Okay. Princess Luna: I brought these. (she got Snowdrop a crown, a necklace and a pair of shoes) Try these on. Snowdrop: (puts on her crown, necklace and shoes) What size of these? Princess Yuna: Exactly the same size as yours. Snowdrop: They fit perfectly! Princess Luna: How do they feel? Snowdrop: They feel comestible Princess Yuna: If only your real mother were here to see this. Snowdrop: She's always with me, Right? Princess Luna: Yes, Snowdrop. She is. Snowdrop's story ends. Snowdrop: That's how I became a princess. Princess Yuna: It's all true. Daffodil: Wonderful story, Snowdrop. Eliza: I'm just sorry about your first mother, Primrose. Joshua: Me too. Katrina: Same here. Princess Skyla: I never wanted it to end so tragically. Nimbly: It's okay to feel sad and to be afraid. Because we're all part of a neverending story. Even if our lives ended like it's our story. We'll always be part of it. Princess Yuna: Is that true, Nimbly? Nimbly: It is true, Princess Yuna. The neverending story is the world we live in. It was bedtime. Princess Sharon: Time for bed. The foals went to bed. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Everypony! Snowdrop: Goodnight, Yuna! Princess Sharon: (turns the lights off) Sleep well. They fell asleep. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225